


Acceptance

by Makou133



Series: Go With the Flow [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blank Period, Canon Related, Forgiveness, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Original Character, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Canon, Team Bonding, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makou133/pseuds/Makou133
Summary: Makou enjoys being back on her old team. She had missed Lee's antics, and Gai's crazy training regimens. But, Team Gai isn't what it was when she had last been a part of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a timestamp to my initial story, A Fresh New Breeze. They are in no particular order chronologically. But I try to give an idea of where in the timeline they are at.

The sun beat down on Makou’s exposed shoulders, her thick black hair tied up to try and keep it out of her face. Her bangs weren’t restrained though, more often than not anything used to keep them in place just sprung out. It was a hot summer day, and despite the early hours of the morning, it was already starting to heat up. Around her were several thick beams of wood, she had raised them herself, they were dented and splitting from repeated blows. Her forearms and shins were wrapped with bandages, despite that they had begun to bruise from the repeated contact with the wood. She paused her training and looked up into the sky, concluding it wouldn’t be long before the rest of her team assembled at their usual training grounds. 

She had been coming here every morning at the break of dawn. Since being reassigned to Team Gai, she had made it a goal to earn her taijutsu headband, like the other members of her team. It was hard work, and she was out of practice. Under Orochimaru she had not focused on honing her hand to hand combat skills, most of her time had been spent developing her vine technique. When she had first come to Orochimaru, she hardly used them. Not only were they hard to control, they had made those around her far more uncomfortable with her presence. So she had opted to become skilled elsewhere. The Sannin, however, had taught her how to maintain her chakra and control them precisely, much like his snakes. Now though, the conditioning she had done while on Gai’s team needed to be rebuilt. 

Lee was the first to arrive. He looked at Makou excitedly. “Ah, Makou-chan, hard at work, as usual I see! Have you already done a morning run?” He grinned widely, his boyish eyes aflame. She wiped the sweat off her brow. Giving him an equally large grin back. Out of all her teammates, Lee had been closest to her. She didn’t back down from his (often ridiculous) requests, and she enjoyed many of the same things as him. She had even wore the jumpsuit a  
few times to training.

She chuckled, before replying “Well I already did a warmup, but how about we do another one before Tenten gets here? Whoever completes the most laps before she arrives has to buy the other curry for lunch?” Lee shook his head, and hand held under his chin. His eyes were closed in thought. Makou cocked her head. “Eh? What’s wrong?”

He opened his eyes suddenly, “That is too simple Makou, we must challenge ourselves. I say every 200 meters we do 100 situps and 100 weighted squats.” He was now nodding his head in approvement of his suggestions. 

“Alright then,” Makou replied, “You’re on Lee!” As she beamed at him, she screamed inside. There was no way she would win.

\------

By the time Tenten arrived, Makou was practically dragging herself out of the forest back into the training field. She pulled herself up off the ground using one of her wooden beams as support. Man she was out of shape. Lee came dashing in behind the Senju, straight up to the very confused brunette. “Tenten! It is nice to see you have arrived.” He didn’t even sound out of breath. 

“Good morning Lee, and um, Makou. Are you alright?” Tenten looked over to Makou, who was trying to steady herself. The Senju could tell her legs were noticeably wobbly. Makou waved dismissively instead of replying. The raven haired girl was too exhausted to talk. “Okay then," She seemed weary of her fellow kunoichi's state, "well Shikamaru informed me that Gai wanted us to stop by the hospital, he has missions for us.” The other two nodded signaling they understood. Makou, who had managed to get to her feet, grabbed up her things by the wooden beams.

Lee spoke up, “Oh, Makou, I completed 150 laps, how many did you finish?” He looked at her excitedly, eager to hear her reply. She had to think for a moment, before glancing at one of her logs, she had made a mark for each completed lap. There were eight groups of five, plus two. As they turned away from the training grounds, heading towards the hospital, She sighed, “42.” Not even half of what Lee had completed. He didn’t seem disappointed in her, actually quite the opposite. She jumped as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. “Lee too tight, too-” She gasped for air.

“That is amazing Makou! You have made a marked improvement, last week you had completed just 30. Meaning,” he let go of her “you also completed 1200 more situps and squats!” He gave her a hearty pat on the back, nearly sending her sprawling. She tried to cease her coughing from the abrupt contact before taking a deep breath. Really he had been keeping track? She thought to herself. 12 more laps, that is pretty good. She was getting better. She balled her fists.

“I’m going to beat you sooner than I thought then! But,” She looked down, “I guess I’ll keep having to buy you lunch until then, huh?” Lee’s eyes lit up.

He gave her a thumbs up “Use it as motivation Makou, with hard work you can become an excellent shinobi!” Tenten sighed, placing her hands behind her buns. 

She shook her head, “It’s too early for all this energy guys. Let’s try and have a normal walk to the hospital, okay Lee?” She said the last part pointedly. He had just been about to suggest something before falling defeatedly. 

“I will do my best.” He took the lead as they made their way to the hospital. Makou snickered as he tried to sneakily lunge with each step. 

Makou recalled the first time she had entered Gai’s hospital room. Kakashi had just assigned her to their team again. She had spent a good few minutes outside the door, unsure how to proceed. She hadn’t seen them in this setting for a very long time. Though, the Senju had thought to herself then, they had probably been expecting her. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Tenten had been leaning on the window sill, as Lee stood by Gai’s bedside. She had already heard that he was paralyzed from the waist down due to his all out attack during the war. Gai had given her a shiny grin, as he welcomed her in. Lee had looked like he was going to explode. Tenten had a soft smile, but she seemed solemn. Gai had briefly explained that he had been made aware of the addition to the team the previous evening by Kakashi. Tenten had spoken up, her words probably weren’t meant to sound as harsh as they did, but they had cut deep. “Is she supposed to replace Neji?” It was a simple question, but Makou knew the implications of it. 

“Tenten…” Lee had looked at her a bit taken aback.

“You can’t expect us to just be ok with that, can you Makou?” She continued.

It was true. She didn’t expect them to accept it. Actually she was surprised Lee and Gai were ready to welcome her back to the team so quickly. She knew they were aware of her actions under Orochimaru, and her part at Madara and Kabuto’s sides during the war. It was in part to her that the war had started. Neji’s death was therefore also in part, because of her. She stared at the floor, not sure how to respond. She thought of the ceremony they had had for the fallen shinobi during the war, she had still been contained in a cell alongside Sasuke and the others prior to their trial.

“I wish I could have been there.” She said it softly. She looked up at her brunette teammate. “ I would have been at his funeral, I would have payed my respects to him. I’m just as saddened by Neji’s death as anyone. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there alongside my teammates to honor him.” It had been slow going from there to reach acceptance. 

-That had been a little over a month ago. Now, as she walked along, Tenten was much more relaxed in the former criminal's presence. She hadn’t been the only one that was slow to accept her in the village again though. Shikamaru had been as well, along with Chouji and Ino. She hadn’t known much of Yotsuba’s team, but she knew that Hinata wasn’t a big fan of her either. Actually she never had been. Not that the Senju really cared. Hinata had been one of Rei’s friends. Makou just thought she was annoying. Kiba didn’t seem to care either which way. Shino was a silent type, and incredibly hard to read. 

In the distance, She could see the hospital building ahead of them. As they passed through metal doors, Shizune and Sakura looked up from the waiting desks. It looked like Sakura had probably just gotten their, she was in the middle of putting her hair up. Shizune looked exhausted. Both of them were working hard in the wake of the war. “Sakura-chan you look amazing this morning!” Lee shouted, running up to her. Normally, at least as Makou had remembered it, she would recoil and probably punch him or something. Sakura wasn’t the same annoying kid anymore though, Instead she just smiled gently. 

“Good morning Lee, I’m guessing you’re here to see Gai-sensei, but I have to remind you to quiet down a bit for our other patients.” The pink haired kunoichi motioned with her hands to the rest of the building. Tenten let her head drop into her hand. Sakura continued, “or else I’ll have to make you leave.” She said the last part sweetly, but her eyes flashed malevolently. She was very much like Auntie Tsunade. As the three of them headed towards the stairway, Shizune made a quick wave, beckoning them to come over. 

“Ah, Gai-sensei’s room has been changed actually. He’s located on the third floor now, room 3b.” She smiled as she delivered the news. Lee looked up excitedly. From the few times she had been to the hospital, Makou recalled, that floor was either for patient observation or for those ready to be discharged. 

“That’s great!” Tenten bowed, “Thank you Shizune-san for the news.” With a new destination in mind, they climbed up the stairs. As they entered room 3b, Gai was out of bed, he sat in a wheelchair. As his students walked in he gave them a thumbs up and Makou swore she saw a little ping come from his smile. 

“Gai-sensei!” Lee threw himself at the man, tears streaming behind him. It sent both of them toppling over. “Oh! I’m sorry sensei!” Lee went to help him get up, but their sensei was still pretty amazing, despite his apparent handicap. Swiftly, he lifted himself and the wheelchair up off the ground, before balancing his hands on the arms of it, swinging his lower body into place. Lee’s face lit up, before tears once again ran down his cheeks, as he wiped them with his sleeve he sobbed, “Gai-sensei even with your injuries you are still an impressive shinobi!” 

“Well, Lee,” Gai’s eyes began to stream with tears as well, “I learned from my student how to persevere in the face of disability!” Lee looked up his eyes welling over. 

“Gai-sensei!” Lee sniffled.

“Lee!” They grabbed each other in an embrace that any other person would have thought of as much to tight.

Makou and Tenten shared a look. They were fairly used to their fellow comrade’s sometimes over the top displays of emotion. The pair calmed down and Gai explained their next missions to them, a handful of C-ranks, that probably could be completed same day. Makou was both relieved and annoyed. She hadn’t gotten any real missions since being on Gai’s team. In part because Gai was still in the hospital and in part, she suspected, because they (that would be, Kakashi and the rest of the village officials) wanted to see how she got on with her team. Though, it was a relief because it gave her time to train while she played catch up with her team. 

“Gai-sensei, when will they be discharging you from the hospital?” Tenten inquired before leaving his room. Lee nodded enthusiastically, eager to hear as well. Makou was curious too. 

Just as Gai was about to answer, Shizune’s voice could be heard behind the trio, “Not for at least another week. Lady Tsunade wants to make sure he’s healed up properly before letting him out of our site.” They turned to face her, as Tonton slipped between their legs. She continued, chiding Gai “For reasons just like this," She stormed past them, "why are you out of bed?” Gai smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. 

“Come on, I don’t wanna get blamed for this.” Tenten ushered them out quietly, as the door shut, the shinobi could hear Shizune continuing to scold Gai.

\------

The sun was starting to set, Makou waved to Lee and Tenten. As she suspected, they completed the missions with ease. They had needed to escort a merchant to one of the many outlying villages nearby Konoha, then heading west from there, pick up and deliver some sort of important cargo. In Makou’s opinion it hadn’t really needed the rank of C or two Jounin and a Chunin to complete it. I guess with enough money you can pretty much pay for anything, she thought to herself. As the shadows began to lengthen in the fading sunlight, Makou cast a glance to the wooden beams. Another few hours of training before she headed home for the day. 

She wrapped her arms and shins again. Each strike against the wood echoed through the training ground. She had been focused, until she sensed something move in the forest around the field. Upon instinct vines erupted from her body, rushing towards the direction of the offending movement. She stood still, body coiled and ready to pounce. In a blink of an eye she found herself tightly wrapped in snakes. Though most would find it odd, she instantly relaxed. Orochimaru seemed to melt out of the forest, chuckling softly. 

“Why so tense my dear? Your vines seemed to be aimed to kill.” He said it lightheartedly, unfazed by the deadly force she had unleashed. “I could have been hurt.” The snakes slithered back to their master. He laughed again, before folding his arms across the top of one of the logs. He wasn’t wearing the flak jacket, but he wore the rest of the usual Konoha ninja fatigues, the bright red spiral on the sleeve contrasting fiercely with his pale skin. His headband was tied underneath his hair. It always struck her as odd, seeing him wear anything related to Konoha. Honestly, the headband is what got her most. It was oddly fitting on him.

She rolled her eyes, not quite as amused as he was. “I’m not tense, I was just,” she paused to think of a good word, “in the zone.” He nodded as if he was taking in what she said, before walking along the edge of her circle of wooden beams, brushing his hand against them. He observed the various splits and dents in the wood. He then turned his eyes up towards the kunoichi.

“You’re lying darling.” Calculating amber eyes surveyed her, his light hearted tone gone. He was too good at reading her. He was right though. Normally one would not execute such force within the walls of the village at just a small movement. However, she was not in a normal situation. None of them were. She could have kept lying, but there wasn’t any use. The Senju had learned that his intuition often far exceeded her cleverness. 

“Not everyone is exactly thrilled about us being here, hell even Gaara gets the rogue assassination attempt here and there. Why would our situation be any different. Letting our guard down could be life or death.” Makou said it a bit more emotionally charged than she had intended to. Actually she was a little surprised at how deeply the words resonated within her as she said them. She wasn’t so good with feeling her feelings if she was being honest with herself. Orochimaru was aware of that as well. He was intuitive though, not emotional. 

As Orochimaru spoke, his voice was calm and steady. “I’m genuinely interested in who exactly you think would come after me. Besides Naruto-kun, I very highly doubt there’s anyone else with the capability of killing me. Sasuke-kun already tried and failed. As for you my dear, not very many could be added to that list of those capable of taking you on in battle.” She’d be flattered if what he had said hadn’t amounted to “don’t worry about it”. Makou made a face. The pale man furrowed his slender brows, before speaking again, “I suppose what I mean is, some of the strongest shinobi I’ve seen in my lifetime are the ones who facilitated our acceptance into the village. Not only that, but do you really think they let us walk around freely without some sort of watch? That’s what Root is for.” He glanced around to emphasize his point. “And they don’t make their presence known as I did. Or, rather, ” he grinned at Makou, his fangs showing, “so they think”.

Makou looked around, not really sensing anything herself, but then again, she hadn’t been trying to. The Senju recalled after he and team Taka had returned from their first mission, he had briefly mentioned he had a keeper. She sighed, despite his blunt analysis of the situation, his words did put her at ease. Sort of. Though he seemed far more confident in the village’s acceptance of them than she felt about it. She sighed, and raised her hands slightly, “I guess you’re right.” He raised an eyebrow before turning to walk off.

“Come along then dear.” They walked in silence towards the edge of the village, as they treaded along the mountain path, Orochimaru broke the quietness. “If you can’t forgive yourself, none of what they did will matter.” He wasn’t facing her but the pale man’s words pierced her like the sword in his throat. Damn him, he was too good at this. He kept walking. She followed behind him solemnly. 

“I know.” She clenched her fists.


End file.
